Solaire
Solaire, shortened for "Sol", is a Higher Power God and arguably one of the most influential figures in the FFverse. He is regarded as the God of Sun but his domain also includes Heat, the Soul, and Summer. He is the representation of chaotic energy, opposite to his counterpart, Lunen, who represents balance. As expected, Solaire can seem to remain put and is often intervening in the lives of the people of Creare, whether it's his numerous offspring or countless legends across the land. Many Laws have been proposed by Solaire, a testament to his inability to leave the sentients alone, and he continues to toy with them for his amusement. Appearance Solaire takes the form of a tall and attractive young man with golden hair resembling a blazing flame. He has alluring crimson eyes capable of seducing the most conservative women with one gaze. He always dresses to the occasion and can be seen wearing the finest clothes of the finest material. Personality To say Solaire is a wild child would be a major understatement. Solaire doesn't know the definition of "sit down". He lives by the motto of "Never Rest. Never Settle." and does extremely well. His bouncing back and forth has led the other Gods to believe he is the reason for ADHD and restlessness some people experience. Solaire is always on the move and never seems to remain still. This is reflected in his emotions as he always seems happy, excited, or eager to do something. Time to him is nothing but a curse and despite being a God, he lives everyday to the fullest as if he might perish at any given moment. This way of life leads the other Gods to consider him a child, but they're not to far off. Every once in a while, Solaire will try to stir the pot and play a trick on the other Gods, but it is always light-hearted and never serious. Bad vibes tend to weigh down on Solaire's mood and he stays away from negativity as much as godly possible. Solaire's power gives him a large ego. He doesn't hesitate to boast his past feats and incredible prowess. His audacious living makes Solaire just a tiny teeny-weeny incredibly pampered, to the point of being a spoiled-rotten child. Solaire loves challenges and is awfully competitive despite being a God. Even with all the hyperactivity, Solaire does seem capable of (slightly) relaxing. Anything he loves will surely be talked about passionately and this often includes the topic of women. He is able to "slow down" for those women who catch his eye in order to woo them. Unfortunately, while the woman feels like they are only one in the world, Solaire is 10/10 most definetly trying to woo at least 7 other girls in that city. Sometimes, if he's feeling daring (which is nearly all the time) or is in a rush (which is nearly all the time), Solaire will reveal he is a God so that he can get the goods faster. However, the closer you get to the sun, the more you burn. Solaire has no sense of responsibility after the fact. The women that get pregnant often find themselves without support as Solaire disappears. Rarely does Solaire hook up with the same women twice and it's even more rare if his offspring meet their father during their childhood. Like stated before, time is a curse to Solaire and he can't be bothered to waste time taking care of poopin' babies. Being the embodiment of the sun, Solaire does appear to leave a trail of fire wherever he goes and doesn't even realize it. While his style of living is perfect for him, it can be extremely destructive for those he touches. His radiant aura that draws many people to worship him and those who were regrettably blinded by his light make this God one of the most controversial yet most popular Gods of today. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immeasurable Magical Power: Being a God and a Higher Power God no less, it's an understatement to say Solaire has crazy amounts of magic power, so much so that it's impossible to measure. He is able to push objects away or break a sentients willpower with a mere flicker of his godly aura. Flight: Thanks to his God Power, Solaire is able to sustain flight by manipulating the Mana around him. He doesn't even have to think about it, he just does. Cas can fly up to half the speed of sound. Heat + Light Immunity: A extension of his God Power, Solaire is immune to heat and can see in any amount of light, no matter how bright. He is able to absorb heat and light based attack subconsciously. Magical Abilities Solar God Power 'is a God Power Magic used by Solaire. being a God, this grants Solaire absolute control over heat and light. Solaire can change the temperature of the day with a snap of his fingers. * 'Messiah (Chosen One) is a spell rarely used by Solaire. He lets the target gain his abilities temporarily through a tattoo. The chosen ones are able to utilize the sun's power to a great degree. Equipment Weaknesses Roleplays Relationships Gods * Lunen: Being practically brothers, Cas and Lunen don't meet eye to eye on a lot of things, creating the tension that is always present between the two. Lunen wishes Solaire would simply grow up and Solaire feels Lunen is a stiff and should live a little. The eternal struggle between the Moon and the Sun. * Teretha: Being pampered by Teretha is one of the greatest things for Solaire. Her mother-like personality makes him feel like he is the only one in the world receiving her care and her love. * Krane: Krane and Solaire are like devious siblings with Solaire being the younger outgoing one and Krane being the strategical cunning one. The two love stirring up trouble with the creatures of Creare and the Gods and both, being power hungry, will go to great lengths to obtain power, such as the creations of new sentients with Angels belonging to Solaire and Vampires belonging to Krane, respectively. The two don't fight, but use a game of wits to outdo the other. * Cas: Solaire likes Cas' laidback personality and go with the flow-type nature. The two know how to have a good time and can have deep conversations about their taste in women. Sometimes, Solaire can convince Cas to play a prank on the other Gods. Consorts Offspring Other Trivia * Solaire's appearance is based off of Gilgamesh from the Fate Series. Category:Males Category:Gods